Fatal Corrections
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: Darien and Serena are the CEO's of two rival companies. What happens when disaster strikes and they somehow magically switch bodies. AU!
1. Let's get down to Business!

  
Fatal Corrections  
  
Chapter One  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Summary - Darien and Serena are the CEO's of two rival companies. What happens when disaster strikes and they somehow magically  
switch bodies. AU  
  
  
  
  
Serena Moon, CEO of one of the leading communication companies stalked down the corridor towards her office which was situated  
at the end of the hallway. ' God I wish that the damn press would keep their noses out of everybody's business and keep quiet ' Serena  
thought. Her temper boiled within her making her brow sweat even more. Her strides were swift and long as she desperately tried to get to  
the safety of her office before anymore press groups decided to bounce on her.  
  
"Miss Moon," somebody called out from behind her. Serena turned around preparing to give the usual ' I'm not prepared to say anything  
at this time ' speech when her loyal secretary raced down the corridor after her. "Maggie, what is it?" Serena asked her looking back  
and forward between her approaching secretary and the door to her office.  
  
"I'm glad that I caught up with you. I'm just here to remind you that you have a appointment this afternoon with a ---," Maggie stopped talking  
for a second and started to shift threw the massive pile of papers which rested in her hands, "A Mr. Shields, Darien Shields," Maggie   
finished. Serena shifted her gaze to Maggie trying to pay attention to her babbling secretary, "And who might that be?" Maggie smiled  
and shrugged. Serena pointed towards the piece of paper which lay on top of the top of her pile of papers. Maggie giggled, "It  
says here that he's the CEO of Phone Vision, a new communication company that has opened up."  
  
"Ok and now what does he want to see me about? Did you tell him that I'm a very important person?" Serena replied, obviously annoying  
but this little conversation. "He wants to see if he could buy out some of our communication lines." "He what? Oh Christ another boring  
appointment, couldn't you just tell him no and be done with it." Maggie shifted her gaze uncomfortably and continued, "He said that he   
had an offer that you could not resist." Serena sighed, "That's what they are say! Ok well thank you Maggie for telling me this. I'm   
sure you have other stuff that you should be doing at the moment," Serena answered trying to get rid of Maggie as polite as possible.  
  
Maggie took the hint and quickly left. 'I really should get myself a more qualified secretary but I don't have the heart to fire her,' Serena   
thought. She chuckled and quickly reached for the door handle, closing the door softly behind her.   
  
  
Darien reached for his glass of whiskey which rested on the table in front of him. He was at a posh restaurant waiting for his girlfriend,   
Sandra when a waiter approached him and carefully tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, there is a call for you," The waiter stated. Darien   
sighed and followed the waiter towards the front desk of the restaurant. The waiter pointed to the phone and left quickly. "Hello," Darien  
said. "Hello Sweetie!" A sexy female voice asked back. "Sandra, where are you?" Darien asked. A long pause and a sigh could be heard  
from Darien's end of the phone.   
  
"Sorry sweetie, I could make it. Work held me up again," Sandra answered finally. "Not again! This has been happening for the last week.  
I swear it, if it happens anymore I'll come down there and grab your boss by the scruff of the neck and drag him into the awaiting traffic,"  
Darien joked. Sandra laughed. "I'll be sure to bring the camera," A noise was then heard in the background, "Sorry honey I have to go and  
sign some papers. Talk to you later! Love you." But before Darien could answer she had hung up.   
  
'Could of given me enough time to say bye,' Darien thought as he put the phone down and proceeded back towards his table. The   
waiter who had informed him of the phone call approached him again. "Will you be needing anything else, Sir?" Darien looked towards  
his empty whiskey glass. "No thank you, I've got an appointment at two," He answered. The waiter looked at his watch, "Well you better  
hurry Sir. It's already fifteen minutes to two," The waiter stated.  
  
Darien quickly looked down at his own watch. It too read the same time. Darien reached into his pocket pulling out a twenty dollar note  
and tossed it to the waiter. Grabbing his coat, he rushed out of the restaurant and towards the curb, desperately trying to hail a taxi. He  
hadn't been standing there five seconds until one pulled up. The back window wound down and a women with long blonde hair that  
hung around her face, poked her head out. "Would you like a lift? You seem to be in a hurry," She asked.   
  
Darien laughed. "Yes, please how could you tell?" He asked as she opened the door and he scooted inside quickly. "Well it was   
quite easy actually. Number One, that coat of yours. It's wrapped around your hand tighter than one would hang onto a parachute.  
Number Two," She stopped talking for a second and adjusted her voice so that she was barely above a whisper, "This is what gave  
it away. How many men do you see jumping up and down on a curb waving their arms like a out of sync windmill."   
  
Darien chuckled at that and realized that he hadn't told the driver were to drop him off. But strangely, the cab seemed to be   
heading in the right direction. "So where are you off to?" Darien said trying to start up a casual conversation. Serena turned to him  
and smiled, "Actually, I'm off to a meeting at the Stock Exchange building, you?" "Me too! What a coincidence." Darien looked at his   
watch and thumped his head against the window closest to him. "By the way it looks right now, I think that I'm going to be a   
little late."   
  
Serena sighed. She was about to answer him when they pulled up out the front of the Stock Exchange building. "Nice meeting  
you," Darien said as he passed the driver a twenty dollar note and sped out of the taxi. "You too!" Serena called out. She thanked  
the taxi driver and casually started walking towards the entrance of the building. 'Oh my god, I'm going to be late,' She realized.   
Serena had been here a few times before and knew by memory where everything was. The elevator was just about to close when   
Serena dashed inside and stood next to a taller women.  
  
"Which floor, madam?" The elevator operator asked her. "Sixth," Serena replied almost immediately. The operator nodded and   
punched in the button. 'Why do he have to do that?' Serena said looking towards the elevator operator, 'I'm sure that most   
of the people that live in New York could push their own elevator buttons. It a worthless job!' Serena contemplated. The bell  
signaling that they had reached the sixth floor, rang out throughout the elevator.   
  
Serena quickly exited the elevator, thanking the elevator operator. She might of thought that the job was useless but that in no   
means meant that she didn't have to be polite to the poor man who had to sit there pushing people's floor buttons everyday   
for the rest of his life. She studied the sign on a nearby door, deciding that that was the one where she was to hold her   
conference.   
  
Serena reached for the door knob to open the door. But as if by magic the door opened without any help from her. Mr Parks,  
Chief Supervisor of this meeting stood in front of her smiling. "Ahh, Miss Moon your here. We were starting to worry," he  
told her. "Traffic was heavy today," Serena answered. Parks carefully grabbed her hand and lead her inside. "Darien Shields,  
meet Serena Moon, CEO of TeleCommunication." Darien looked up from the papers in his hands, "You?" Serena just as shocked  
answered. "I believe we've meet Mr Shields," Serena said as she shook Darien's hand trying to recover from such a shock.  
  
"Yes indeed," Darien said looking back towards the papers in his hands, ""May we please get straight down to Business?" Serena  
plopped her briefcase on the desk and stood behind her chair in a challenging posture. "Yes, please." "I have called this meeting  
so I can arrange with your company to by some communication lines in Manhattan --." Serena interrupted him rudely, "In exchange  
for what?"   
  
Darien brushed some bangs out of his face with his left hand, "If you would of let me finish Miss Moon. I would have already  
explained that to you. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We will give you company in exchange for   
these communication lines, a once in a lifetime deal, a new technology company has started up and they have offered  
to construct Power lines for us at a exceptionally low cost. We would like to bring you in on that deal." Serena shrugged.   
"Why can't we buy from this company directly?" She asked.   
  
"Because they will refuse any of your offers. I will also be giving you 40 per cent of stock in this company giving you an even   
cheaper deal." Serena walked towards the window and look outside at the bustling city. Darien and Mr Parks sat in silence   
waiting for her decision. "Deal," She said, her voice echoing around the room. "Pardon," Darien said. "You heard me. I accept."  
Darien smiled and laughed. "Wonderful doing business with you, Miss Moon," Darien told her. "Yes, I'm sure," She answered,   
"I'll get my secretary to contact you in a few days and we can try and finish this deal." Darien nodded. "Good Afternoon  
Gentlemen!" "Good Afternoon, Miss Moon," they both answered in unison.   
  
  
Serena laid back on her coach as she clutched a container of yogurt. She had been way to tired to try and cook up something,  
so she was stuck with this. 'Better than nothing I suppose' She told her. Serena reached for the remote control to the Television.   
Flipping on the television, she searched through some of the endless channels on her TV. Stopping at a news channel she listened  
to a young red - head explain the days news.   
  
"In Business News today. The CEO of Telecommunication, Serena Moon signed a deal with Darien Shields, CEO of Phone Vision.  
Allowing him to buy some Communication Lines in Manhattan in exchange for stocks on a new technological company. We  
must all wonder what has possessed Miss Moon to agree to such an offer. But I suppose she will make herself clear in time.  
She always does. Now onto Sport, Patty," She said looking towards her co-anchor. Serena switched off the TV and threw  
the remote into a nearby chair.  
  
"News travels fast. We must all wonder what had possessed Miss Moon to agree to such a offer," Serena mimicked the reporter.   
"Stupid Press!" Serena yelled as she grabbed her nightgown and headed for bed.   
  
  
"Darien honey come to bed," Sandra called out. Darien pushed some bangs out of his eyes and tried yet again to focus  
on the paperwork which lay in front of him. "Darien," Sandra called out from Darien's bedroom. "I'll be there in a sec. I'm   
just calculating how I'm going to finish this deal with Serena Moon," Darien sighed. "Is she as pretty as what the television  
reporters said?" Sandra asked as she leant against the doorframe.   
  
"I sense a jealous streak in you," Darien answered back. "Never..I was just asking," Sandra replied. "Well she's got a good figure,  
cute face and long blonde hair." "Does that mean you like her better than me?" Darien chuckled. "Can we stop playing these  
childish games, San. I love you Sandra and that's that." Sandra smiled and turned off the small light in the lounge. "Well then  
Mr. Shields come and follow me and I'll show you why you love me so much."   
  
Sandra reached for the buttons of Darien's shirt and yanked them apart forcefully. Meanwhile, Darien sucked on her neck   
managing to make Sandra's breathing go faster and faster. He carefully laid her down on the bed and yanked at her shirt  
buttons.   
  
  
The sunlight burst into Serena's room. She struggled to get the blanket to reach over her head but there seemed to be something  
stopping it. Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left trying to read the clock that was usually sitting on her draws.  
Strangely it wasn't there, Serena gasped and jumped up quickly. Her eyes began to focus even more. She looked around  
this strange place. This definitely wasn't her room.   
  
'How in hell did I get here?' She asked herself. "Darien," a voice called to her. She looked beside her to see a young women  
with brown hair kneeling on the bed. 'Did she just call me Darien?' "Come back to bed," She pleaded. Serena slowly approached   
the mirror on the far side of the room. Her form appeared in the mirror almost immediately after she stepped in front of  
it. She gasped and put her two hands on the side of her face.   
  
This wasn't her body either. 'I'm Darien! I'm in Darien's body. Oh my god, what in hell happened?' She asked herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really don't know how this will go down. But I have been meaning to write a fic like this. I'm also working on writing a Independence  
Day - Sailor Moon style fic. Please tell me if you would like to read it once it's done. Also please support this story by reviewing.  
Sorry if this was an awful chapter I was just lost for words. May the force be with you!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Watcher

  
Fatal Corrections  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Summary - Darien and Serena are the CEO's of two rival companies. What happens when disaster strikes and they somehow magically  
switch bodies. AU  
  
  
  
  
Darien grabbed a pillow from beside him and threw it on top of his head. "Why do I torture myself like this every single morning?" He muttered.  
Darien threw the pillow to the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes to hopefully greet a sunny day. His vision was blurred but it was getting  
better as he slowly adjusted to the light of his bedroom. "Huh? This so doesn't look like my room!" He said. Quickly, he looked around, "Oh shi --  
sugar," He corrected himself.   
  
This rather looked like a girls room. Hairbrushes and jewelry were sitting on the chest of draws that sat against a nearby wall. Darien lifted  
his hand up to brush a hand through his hair, something he did when he was worried. Darien strangely felt his hair, it seemed longer and oh my  
God - it was a different colour all together.   
  
"What was the last thing I remember?" he asked himself as he walked into what seemed to be the bathroom. "Sandra, Yes I was in bed with   
Sandra and then I must have gone to sleep and I woke up here with different hair. That can't be right! It scientifically impossible." A mirror  
hung on a wall in the bathroom, Darien approached it, fearing what he might see.   
  
"Ok I'm blonde, I'm cute, I'm a...girl. What in hell?" Darien yelled, "I look like that women I meet yesterday, Serena Moon. Ok this is not   
happening, Darien. For Christ's sake, look at yourself you look like a nervous wreck. On...second thoughts don't look at yourself." He paced  
back and forth trying to decide either why this happened or better yet, how this happened?  
  
"May I help you?" a voice rang out. Darien jumped and turned towards what looked to be a man in a black cloak. He looked about in his early  
40's. "Who are you?" Darien asked. Darien hadn't noticed this before, but his voice seemed different. 'It's her voice he told himself.' The man   
sighed, "I am the Watcher, a being which serves and protects all living things. But you may call me Jackson," He added. Darien froze. "You  
did this to me right?"  
  
"Yes," Jackson answered. "Why?" Darien asked. The man pulled the cloak over his head, "I cannot tell you that. I do not interfere in other   
Species' business. I shall be monitoring you for the time being. Farewell for now. Feel free to call upon me at any time." "Wait you come back   
here right now, Don't you realize you have already interfered?" Darien yelled as Jackson mysteriously disappeared without a trace. "Oh great   
I'm in Serena's body and then this weird man in a black cloak shows up and tells me that. What a great day this has turned out to be!"   
  
  
  
Serena sat down on the couch. She had managed to get dressed in a business suit but it was very hard to do that when you were trying to   
keep your eyes closed. Serena had decided to go around to her place to see if Darien had been placed in her body. But first she had to get   
rid of his dumb girlfriend. "Darien honey, I have to leave soon. Come and say goodbye," Sandra's voice rang out. 'Oh no just what I needed   
a goodbye kiss session.'   
  
"Coming," Serena said in Darien's voice. Serena quickly got off the couch intending to say goodbye and slam the door in this women's face.  
"There you are," Sandra's said in a sexy voice that meant trouble. "I'll see you very soon, my little sweetie pie," Sadra said as he kissed Serena  
on the cheek. Sandr was about to kiss Serena on the mouth when Serena pushed Sandra's out the door, "Yeh talk to you soon. Sorry but I'm  
very busy today."  
  
Sandra stood there for a second before she whispered goodbye sweetly and went on her way. Serena closed the door quickly and rushed   
back into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before she left for her house. "You handled that very well," A man wearing a black cloak said.  
Serena stared at him completely shocked. "Well I don't know how you got in here, but I would like you to go right now," Serena told him as   
she slowly opened one of the kitchen draws silently. She hoped that, that would be the place where the knives were kept.   
  
"There is no need for that. I am the Watcher, a being which serves and protects all living things. But you may call me Jackson," The man   
answered. "You? You did this to me. I can sense it." The Jackson chuckled, "Your senses do you well. It t'was me." "This is not a game, you  
know and yet you treat it like one," Serena stated truthfully. "You seem to be much easier to handle than that man." "What man? Darien Shields!  
Have you seen him today? He's in my body right?" Serena said quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes everything's fine," The Watcher replied. A little flash of red light beeped on his wrist. He looked down towards it. "I must leave am   
I wanted, please feel free to call upon me at anytime." "What are you going to do about this? I want my body back?" She yelled at Jackson,  
but it was useless he had already left.   
  
  
Darien had just finished making himself a sandwhich when a knock at the door could be clearly heard. 'A visitor?' Darien asked himself as   
he made his way towards the door. He opened the door, to be greeted by himself, well his real body. "Darien?" the visitor inquired. "Yes,   
Serena Moon?" "Yes, can I please come inside?" Serena asked. "Oh of course. After all this is really your apartment not mine."  
  
Serena made her way to the lounge room chair. "Where shall I start? I don't have any idea how this happened?" Serena blurted out. Darien   
who was busy pouring two glasses of Orange juice for himself and his guest answered, "The Watcher, Jackson. He has something to do   
with it." Serena smiled, "You got that right! I trust that you meet him earlier this morning."  
  
"Unfortunatly," Darien said flatly, he handed Serena a glass of Orange juice and settled himself on the chair closest to her. Serena laughed,  
"This is so weird, seeing myself like this. I mean seeing you looking like me or acting like me." Darien sighed, "I know what you mean by that."  
"This Jackon person, why would he do such a thing liek this?" Serena asked.   
  
"I got the impression that we were like his lab rats, like we were in some special sort of experiment that is set to entertain people not unlike   
himself," Darien told her. "Ditto," Serena answered. Darien smiled. 'This girl she managed to make me smile and that didn't happen often  
even Sandra had trouble making me smile. If we ever get out of this situation remind me to ask her out sometime. Well that's if I ever got  
rid of Sandra.'  
  
"I have a meeting in about an hour and well I need you to go and well what I'm trying to say is, I need you to become me," Serena told him.   
"Shouldn't be that hard? What's this meeting about?" Darien asked. Serena smiled and grabbed a piece of paper of the coffee table in the   
dining room.   
  
"Here this should tell you all you need to know. Also do you have anything that I could do for you?" Serena asked as she handed Darien the   
piece of paper. "Well I haven't got any appointments today if that's what you mean, but I think i might need you at that meeting, in the   
crowds at least," Darien said as he studied the piece of paper more carefully. As he looked at the bottom few words on the paper, he frowned.  
  
"Sure," Serena said, "We should really get going." Darien looked towards the clock in the kitchen. "Yeah ok, but one more thing before we depart  
this apartment and I play you and you play me. What are we going to do? How are we going to switch bodies?" "The Watcher, I think he has the   
power to switch us back. Maybe after we have satisfied his interests," Serena told Darien. They quickly closed the apartment door and made their   
way to the Stock Exchange building, yet again.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I thought you would never get here," Steven Prince, President of TeleCommunication said to Darien who was trying as best he could to   
sway his hips and flirt with every man he saw, the typical girl - as he put it. "Sorry, I was caught in traffic," Darien said as he pushed some golden  
hair of his face. "I see you brought a friend," Steven joked as he looked towards Darien or rather Serena. "Ahh, this is Darien Shields, CEO of  
Phone Vision. I brought him along so he could see us at work," Darien lied.  
  
"Welcome if you would take a seat," He said to Serena. She quickly nodded and replied, "Thank you." She found a chair and tried the   
best to act like Darien. She carefully placed her legs wide apart and slumped down in her seat. She also tried to make a growling noise in the   
back of her throut. Many of the men and women looked towards her, all giving her weird looks. 'Ok I guess this is would not be a good time  
to start spitting,' She told herself as she straightened back up and tried to blend in with the crowd.   
  
Darien too was having troubles trying to crossing his legs. He kept accidently thumping them on the table. 'How cna I possbility do this? Oh god  
that man's looking at me should I smile or look distgusted,' He said to himself. Smiling was the safest option. The man smiled back at him   
and Darien turned toards the crowd readying himself to talk. The man still kept looking at him. 'Remind me next time I switch bodies. Don't be  
stuck in the body of a very beautiful women.'   
  
"We are all here today to address the issue of our new production cables which are being set-up in East Germany. I would now like to pass  
you over to, Serena Moon, one of the top ground staff of this project," Steven sat down and looked at me as if to say 'your on.' Darien looked  
towards Serena who was to busy trying not to dra attention to herself, which was not easy. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Well as you know construction has begun in East Germany for our new communication lines which are to bring much needed business into   
our sector. This means that we will have to hire new staff for this project therfore increasing our overall business structure. We are now   
able to go up against what we like to call 'the big boys' in Germany. We hope that the sucess of this project will allow future ventures into   
that untouched territory," Darien said as he looked in between the crowd and the pieces of paper that Serena had given him.   
  
"We may now begin to accept any questions you might have," Steven said. Darien jumped at tha, he looked towards Serena who was looking  
a little bit worried. One man in the front row instantly put his hand up, "Do you intend to hire Germans or Americans to fulfil the jobs that come with   
this new project?" 'How am i supposed to know? Ummm..it must be somewhere here in these notes,' Darien thought as he fumbled through  
the papers of the desk.   
  
'Ahh found it' "We plan to hire both, it's really come down to who has the most experience. Next question!" Darien said rudely cutting that man   
off. A women in the same row as Serena jerked out of her seat to put her hand up, "Is it true that you will be not going over to supervise the   
project yourself?" 'Now I know that that's not here,' Darien said looking at the papers.  
  
"Seems like you two have got yourself into quite a situation," Jackson mocked as he stood beside Darien on the platform. "What are you doing  
here?" Darien asked. Steven looked up from his position in the seat beside Darien, "Excuse me?" "They cannot see me, only you and Serena   
can. Well unless i wish them to see me," Jackon said. Darien looked towards Serena who was trying to get a better view of Jackson.   
  
"What do you want?" Darien whispered. "I just thought you might need some help." "I thought you didn't interfere only watch." Jackson sighed,  
"I could make an exception."  
  
  
Was that stupid? The idea? Jackson is very mysteroius at the moment but he will envolve in later chapters. Also there will be more  
action so keep reviewing and reading.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Task One

  
Fatal Corrections  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Summary - Darien and Serena are the CEO's of two rival companies. What happens when disaster strikes and they somehow magically  
switch bodies. AU  
  
  
  
  
Darien jumped at Jackon's words and cocked a smile in his direction. "What did you have in mind?" Darien asked suspiciously. Serena  
shot him a glare that said 'that man is not to be trusted.' Darien shrugged. "I'll help you, it you help me," Jackson told him as a small   
piece of paper appeared out of nowhere. Jaskson grabbed it and forced it into Darien's hand.  
  
Darien stared at the card for a second, "What in heavens name am I supposed to do with this?" Jaskson laughed and muttered  
something under his breath. "You are to take Serena with you and go downstairs. Wait at the front of this structure and a man   
will come along and ask 'Do you need a lift, my friend?' give him the card and he will drive you to a place where I will give you   
your next task."  
  
"Where not toys to be played round in some sort of game, I'll have you know," Darien replied. "Ok then you don't want me help," Jackson  
conclued. Darien swore under his breath, "I never said that!" "Choose, do you want my help or not?" Darien sighed, "Yes, now do   
whatever your going to do and get me out of here." "Very well," Jaskon smirked.  
  
With a wave of his hand, the whole crowd of people in the room vanished into nothingness. Serena gasped. Darien, Serena and Jaskon  
seemed to be the only ones left in the room for the time being. "What happened to them?" Serena yelled. Jaskon rolled his eyes,   
"Their safe not to worry. Their back where they first started from. Some in their homes and soem at work depends really." Darien   
glanced down at the card in his hand.   
  
"We better get going!" Darien stated. "To where?" Serena asked. Darien handed Serena the card. Serena looked at it. It didn't say  
much accept. 'You know what to do' "Where to give that card to someone downstairs and he'll take us to another place where our  
next task will begin. "And you agreed to this?" "How else where we going to get ourselves out of that situation?" Darien snapped  
back.  
  
Serena grumbled. "I guess i shall be seeing you to very soon. Good Luck!" Jackson asked as he walked towards a nearby wall. Darien   
watched Jackson as he slowly walked right through the wall. "Let's go," Serena said quickly, "I want to get this over as soon as possible."  
Darien nodded.   
  
  
Once on the ground level of the Stock Exchange Building, Serena ran away towards a man she thought would be Jackson's contact. "What   
is he supposed to ask us again," Serena asked as she made sure that she stood only a few centimeters away fron this man. "Do you need  
a lift my friend?" A man's voice said from behind them. Serena jumped around.  
  
She looked back and forth between the man she thought was Jackson's contact and the man who had asked them if they needed a lift. Darien  
quickly handed him the card. The man smiled at him. "Well on board," I man replied as he carefully studied the card. 'Huh? What was that   
supposed to mean' Serena asked herself. "Thank you," Serena replied trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"If you two would please follow me," The driver stated. They quickly followed the driver towards a waiting car. The car was white and it   
had a small logo on it. 'Carter Manufactures' Darien looked at it more carefully. The driver quickly opened the back door so the logo   
could not be seen. Serena hopped in the car carefully trying not to bump her head on the doorframe.   
  
She was not used to this growth in height, so she had to be very careful. Darien on the other hand had no trouble getting into the car,  
actually he found it way too easy well lthat's except for those darn high heels. Serena chuckled as she watched her misguided   
friend try to get into the car. "You shouldn't laugh," He told her.   
  
The driver positioned himself in the front seat and started the engine. "Where are we going?" Serena asked him. "I cannot tell you   
that. Though you will see in time," the driver answered. "Fantastic," Darien commented quietly. The car's engine was quiet and   
could barely be heard and so that meant that everybody was sitting in complete silence.   
  
  
  
The driver drove at a steady rate and kept his eyes on the road at all times. Serena looked out the window and seemed to recognize  
the road that they were on. It seemed to be a side street of one of the suburbs of New York. The road was long and narrow and didn't   
give much space for the car to drive through.   
  
There was houses on either side of them, most of them looked old. '1930's' Darien estimated. The car suddenly came to a stop with   
a jolt. They seemed to have stopped right outside one of the newer houses I the street. I use the term 'newer' loosely. The driver slung  
his head back towards him and smiled.  
  
"Here we go take these, your going to need them," the driver said as he passed Serena what looked to be the keys to the house. "Thanks!"  
Darien muttered. "See you around," the driver answered back once Serena and Darien had got out of the car. The car's wheels spun as the   
driver down away into the distance. Serena and Darien both watched him go.   
  
Now they were all alone, in a strange street, in front of a stange house and to top it off Serena had the stranges houses keys sitting right in   
her hands. "Now what?" Serena asked as she turned towards Darien.   
  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out. It's just that I'm trying to update my Star Wars fics and I really didn't have anymore time to write another   
chapter last week. I'm sorry if this stroy is a little bit 'off - key' or in other words weird. I just wanted to once see a story out there that was   
different that all the others and stood out like a thorn in the middle of roses. Oh and anybody reading this can you please go and   
read Mismatch. I managed to finish the whole series. Till next time, LSM!   



	4. Alcoholism

  
Fatal Corrections  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Summary - Darien and Serena are the CEO's of two rival companies. What happens when disaster strikes and they somehow magically  
switch bodies. AU  
  
  
  
  
"Well I think that we can safely assume that those keys are for that house," Darien stated as he tried frantically to fix his hair up in a bun.   
Serena laughed and decided to help him before she doubled over in laughter. "But the question is what is inside the house?" Serena  
answered as she finally managed to get the hair to stay in a quite neat looking bun.   
  
Derien nodded and started walking up the garden path towards the house. The house looked like it was built in the mid - thirities. It   
had the design they used to use back then to go with it. The house was a pale peach colour and seemed to blend right in with the  
very green bushs that surrounded it. It looked as if nobody had lived there for a few years but the gardens and the paintwork seemed  
to be out to date.   
  
Somebody had obviously been looking after it all these years. The door was quite new and had a dark wooden frame. Serena fitted   
the key in the lock and turned. Darien pushed the door softly and it slided open to reveal a very dark hallway. "Ladies first," Darien   
teased. Serena grumbled, "Technically your the lady here so you go first." Darien grunted and stepped inside the house. He searched   
briefly for a light switch of some kind.   
  
  
Upon finding none he continued towards the closest room. Serena quickly pointed out what she thought was a light switch in the next room.   
Darien nodded and pressed the button. Suddenly the whole house came alive. Lights ficked on, heaters started, everthing a person would  
needed. Serena shivered slightly. Darien shrugged and tried to explain the situation, "They must have everything wired up to this one switch."  
  
Serena nodded, not yet believing him but. Darien looked around the room which they both stood in, it obviously used to be used a lounge   
room at some time. There seemed to be only three pieces of furniture in the room. A television set which looked amazingly like the ones  
that were sold in those posh new stores on the waterfront of NY City. Also two armchairs rested right in front of the television set.   
  
They seemed a little bit older. Serena was very tired, as she had not gotten much sleep that night, decided to sit herself down on one of   
the armchairs. "Quite comfy, I must say," Serena said as she laid her head on the back of the armchair. Darien was too busy, looking  
around the house to stop and see what Serena was doing. Other than the furniture in the lounge the house was compelety empty.   
  
  
Darien sighed and went to sit down beside Serena. "I don't know what's going on -- huh?" Darien was cut off as the tv seemed to start by  
itself. Serena' s eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at the picture which was coming into focus on the screen. A blue backround  
appeared and Jackson' s head came came into view. "I see that you arrived at the house safe and sound. Well not safe exactly there  
is still the matter of your bodies."  
  
"What' s going on here. I demand you change us back," Darien yelled at the tv hoping somehow that it heard him. Serena placed her hand on  
Darien's trying to calm the tense situation. "I'm afaid that I can't do that yet. You have not completed all the tasks yet,"Jaskon smirked.   
Serena gasped as Jackson seemly answered Darien's question.  
  
"What are these tasks you keep talking about?" Serena asked. "I will give you certain jobs that you two must complete once you have   
completed enough of them I will change you back," Jackson answered. "Is this like your races, entertainment? Are we actors in one  
of your sick Tv shows?" Serena mocked. "Actors? I like that term. But the most apporiate term for yourselves would be 'lab rats."  
  
Serena grunted, "You can't do this to us!" "Just complete the tasks and I wil return you to your proper bodies and I will take you back  
into time before this all happened." "Well if that's our only option what else can we do?" Jackson smiled, "Ok for your second task.   
I would like you to steal something for us. You will be taken to the Park Royal Hotel under the names of Mr and Mrs Brown.  
  
Tonight you will be attending a local function at the hotel. From there you will creep up stairs and steal a secret encoded disk." "Why  
would you want something like that?" Darien asked. "Called it a collection of Earth's items. Of course these items will all be returned  
after we've studied them." "Ok what if we agree to do it, we'll need clothes and stuff. Also a car to get there." "Those things have already  
been placed in your room my lady and well the car is waiting outside for you at this very moment."  
  
  
"Ok we'll go but you must keep to your promise Jackson, I warn you if you don't," Darien told him. "Yes of course we're an honest people.  
Good Luck!" Serena jumped out of the chair and opened the front door glancing outside, "He's right you know there's a limo out there."  
The tv screen flicked off and the whole house died down and light faded. "Damn him," Darien yelled as he got out of his chair, walking   
towards the door.  
  
"I always wanted to stay at that hotel." Darien grabbed Serena's arm and quickly closed the door, "We're husband and wife so we   
better act like it." Serena smiled. The limo driver got out of the car and opened the door for them. He smiled at us, as we were ushed   
into the door. 'Another one of those guys who work for Jackson no doubt,' Serena thought.   
  
The traffic on the way to the hotel was thick so it took them a while to get to the hotel. To pass the time, Serena kept drumming her   
fingers on the window. Meanwhile Darien lived it up as he explored the alcohol bar. Serena chuckled. The driver never looked back  
but prefered to focus on the road ahead. Darien poured himself a glass of whiskey and offered it to Serena. "I think I'm going to   
need it, thanks!"  
  
"Care for soemthing stronger," Darien asked as he dug deeper into the bar. He gently pulled a bottle of old vodka. Serena's eyes lit   
up, "You sure know how to treat a girl, Mr Brown." Darien laughed and poured vodka into both of their drinks. Darien settled back in his   
seat after he made sure that he had examined every bottle of alcohol in the whole bar. He smiled to himself as he took another sip of   
whiskey/vodka.   
  
  
They both managed to finish their drinks before they arrived at the hotel. As they appoached the front of the hotel, they spotted many   
people that seemed to be waiting for us. "I was going to stay here a few weeks ago but the Imperial Hotel offered me better sevices.   
Darien who exactly is Mr and Mrs Brown?" Darien shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea."   
  
We stopped suddenly and the driver turned towards us with a envelope in hs hand. "With compliments from Mr. Jackson." Darien   
took the envelope and glanced at it for a second. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us. Serena was about to get  
out but Darien stopped her and pulled her back inside. "Whatever this is, it must contain information on who we are."   
  
  
Please Review. I know isn't this getting weird. Please Review! Thanks - LSM   
  



End file.
